Forbidden Books
by sylc
Summary: Elrond and Gil-galad discuss the censorship of books in Lindon. Written for Talullahred as a favour for her efforts in formatting Reluctant Heirs and Bitter Success for her archive, King And Herald.


There were many heavily guarded rooms in King Gil-galad's palace and one of the most impenetrable ones was situated at the back of the King's own private library; a library whose insides had not even been seen by most of the palace scholars, much less seen the insides of the room in question. The reason why was because the room's heavily laden shelves contained every single copy of every single banned book in the kingdom.

As it was by law forbidden to destroy any books without the consent of the writer, much effort had been put into deterring any potential readers, even those very few who could access the private library, from accessing the room. In addition to the guards that stood constantly outside its heavy wooden doors, the room was also, on the inside, an extremely uninviting space. For once within its doors and without a lamp, a visitor was immediately plunged into a windowless, cramped, lightless, and seatless space. It was then perhaps ironic that ever since Gil-galad's young herald, Elrond, had recently ventured to exercise his rights and enter the room, the half-elf had come to spend most of his free time in the kingdom there.

Gil-galad had been searching for Elrond and now, at his first port of call, he had found him. The half-elf was sitting in the middle of the dusty wooden floor of the forbidden room, a book in his lap. To his right sat a pile of books and to his left stood a tall lamp.

Gil-galad exhaled and leaned backwards against the ajar doors, hearing them thud shut behind him and the automatic lock click home. "I would have thought that you had exhausted all of the books in this place by now," he said quietly. "Your eyes must be sore from all this reading; you have been in this place since yesterday afternoon. Is it not time enough for a rest?"

Elrond stirred and looked up at him. "Why are all these books banned?"

They had had this discussion before and Gil-galad wondered how the half-elf would alter his argument on this occasion. "Because the stability of the kingdom would be compromised if they were not banned."

"You do realise that this is completely against the law of freedom of speech in this kingdom." Elrond raised his left hand and ran it absently through his tresses, pushing them back behind his shoulders.

"I do, but in my mind, the damage potentially caused by releasing these books to the public eye is a greater risk than them finding out that I have broken that law," Gil-galad said. "And I expect that you, having read a sizeable amount of these books by now, understand why."

"I do not. How is it damaging to the kingdom to inform them of the content of a book that contains first hand experience of the existence of kindness and trust in orcs?"

Gil-galad sighed. "Because I believe that some of the citizens, if they knew of that book, would be significantly less capable on the battlefield."

"And how about these books that denounce the existence of the Ainur and the Undying Lands?"

"Most of the residents of this kingdom, though informed of the truth, have not had firsthand experience of the Ainur or their lands," Gil-galad said, pushing himself off of the door and walking over to kneel down in front of Elrond. "Why should I let these unenlightened Secondborn and Dark Elven writers fill the heads of my vulnerable people with falsehoods that we both know to be untrue?"

"You truly think that your people are that foolish?"

"No, but I am not tempted to test that statement." Gil-galad tugged the book out of Elrond's hands and closed it with a clap, causing dust to fly into the air. Elrond sneezed. "Marginal ideas that are false or which might threaten the safety and coherence of this kingdom should not be allowed to become mainstream at any cost. That is what I think."

"But in the case of the orcs," Elrond said. "you are sacrificing any chance of creating peace between them and us." He winced when Gil-galad gently tapped him on the head with the book, showering him in more dust. "Oi, Gil-galad."

"The costs of the risks, as I said earlier, are too great." Gil-galad smirked as he watched Elrond run his hand a second time through his hair, this time to rid his hair of the dust that the book had left on his head.

"I understand the risks, Gil-galad, but is it really too great a risk to attempt to seek harmony with our enemies? Is achieving trust and harmony – happiness – with orcs really impossible? Must you conceal these books that contain the seeds of hope?"

Gil-galad sighed again and put the book down on the top of the pile. "I do understand that happiness is not something that can be achieved without risk," he said. "But even so, we are not talking about achieving individual happiness. We are talking about sacrificing this whole kingdom's stability for the sake of indulging the controversial and potentially riot-causing ideas of a few authors. Can I be that irresponsible with this kingdom's happiness? Knowledge brings pain."

"I do not think I have ever heard of anyone who regrets that which they have learned," Elrond replied. "The education of the public is not something to be feared. It is arrogant to assume that you know what is best for them."

"Perhaps." Gil-galad picked up the top half of the pile of books and stood to turn and start to put them away on their respective shelves. He heard Elrond rise and start to do the same.

When they met one another in front of the same shelf, each with different volumes of the same series in hand, Gil-galad smiled and gestured for Elrond to go first. As he watched the half-elf turn to the shelf and put away his last book, he said, "You remember the saying that to be trusted, one must extend the hand of trust first?"

"Aye." Elrond moved back and Gil-galad moved forward. "What of it?"

"As you know well, I hope, it is a difficult belief to put into practice due to the nature of those whose trust you try the hardest to win being the most likely to betray you," Gil-galad said. "As an individual, I believe I could take such a risk, but as I said earlier, as a King and as one who is responsible for the safety of the people in this kingdom, I do not believe I can take such a risk. And yet, I admit that the idea of such a kingdom appeals to me; a place that is open to all strangers." He moved forward to slot the last two books of the series onto the shelf. "I think, Elrond, that if there were such a place, it would be admirable, though I do not believe that anyone save an idiot would dare to live there."

"Or those who are truly selfless and who would sacrifice their safety for the safety of others," Elrond said softly, his brow creasing. "I think such a place should exist. Even if it is only a single house."

There was a pause.

Then Gil-galad stirred. "Well, if you wish to create such a house, Elrond. I will gladly support you, for I have faith that you could create such a place."

"And if I wish to take these books with me?"

There was another pause. Then Gil-galad smiled and inclined his head. "If you wish, you may," he said. Then he turned his head and nodded pointedly towards the bookshelves in the room, each staggering with their contents. "Certainly, there is a need to find a new place to store them."


End file.
